


laced dessert

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Attempted Murder, BIG OOF, Gen, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Poisoning, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prompto Whump, Whump, i was....planning on making this promptis, vaguely overprotective ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: A dinner to discuss the relations between Niflheim and Lucis turns bitter.





	laced dessert

**Author's Note:**

> this is. both lowkey and highkey a Whumptopber entry. im so sorry prompto.

"Prince Prompto of Niflheim doesn't seem to be enjoying himself much."

Noctis sips his drink as he side-eyes the foreign prince. "Probably 'cause he's trying to plot something bad..." He mutters lowly, placing his glass down on the table. Beside him, Ignis tuts at him.

"I think he is rather uncomfortable being the only Niflheim royalty attending, Noct." Ignis counters, studying the blonde prince. His gaze wanders to the Chancellor beside him, making grand gestures that almost smack into the prince's face multiple times. "As I have informed you that the Emperor had the prince attend in his stead."

Noctis rolled his eyes, pushing a beautifully cut carrot to the side of his plate with a grimace. "Whatever, Iggy." He says, spearing a chunk of garula meat with his fork. "I still think they're up to something."

Adjusting his glasses with a sigh, Ignis takes a sip of wine. He can't do anything about Noctis' paranoia about Niflheim, other than try to give the Niflheim prince the benefit of the doubt. So instead, he softly chides Noctis on him leaving the vegetables on the sides of his plate.

As dinner progressed, Ignis noticed a little detail about the blonde prince. Everytime the servants placed the next course in front of him, a look of wonder crossed his face. Prince Prompto would study the food reverently, hands twitching every so often as if reaching for something. When the appetizer was first brought out, he reached toward the Chancellor with a mystified expression on his face. Suddenly, the prince caught himself and retraced this arm, ashamed.

He never repeated the action as the plates switched.

When dessert had been placed at their table—a beautifully constructed pastry with layers of delicate wafer, cream, chocolate, and orbs of raspberry sauce that Ignis _ personally _ helped with; finished with a small dusting of confectioner's sugar and gold leaf—the foreign prince let out a little gasp of wonder.

"This looks so beautiful…" Prince Prompto muttered, speaking softly. Distantly, Ignis notes this is the first thing he said in a long time. "I wish I could take a picture of this.." He leaned in to see the dessert more clearly, blonde hair falling from where it was tucked behind his ear.

"I am glad you like dessert, Your Highness." Ignis says, smiling slightly as he inclines his head. Noctis raises his eyes to look at them, before turning to his own plate. The prince across glances at him nervously. "And if you would like a picture, I will gladly provide you a copy." The advisor continues, as if the wary exchange of looks didn't happen.

The Niflheim prince hesitates on answering, a bit flustered. "If it's not much trouble.." He mumbles a bit, cheeks turning pink. "It just looks so amazing." He ducks his head, eyes darting to the ground.

"I assure you, it will be no trouble at all." Ignis reassured. He gestured to the dessert. "You should try it, as I tried my best along with the chefs to make it perfect as possible." The prince's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah! You made this?" He asks, wonder in his tone and eyes. He looks down at the plate. "Wow…" Prince Prompto delicately brings a fork down to cut the pastry. He carefully brings the dessert to his mouth, shock evident on his features.

"Oh…" Prince Prompto mumbles, chewing slowly. His face scrunches up a bit, then he smooths it out.

"How is it, Your Highness?" Ignis asks, cutting a small portion of the pastry in his plate.

The prince swallows his bite. "A-ah, it's really good!" He says, cutting another portion of the dessert. "I really love how the flavours complement each other." Prompto's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his breathing turning a bit heavy. "It's just.."

Ignis noticed the look on his face. "Do you have any concerns about the pastry, Your Highness?" He asks. Noctis turned to look at them.

"What?" He grunts out, his dessert finished. "Iggy's desserts are perfect. You Niffs have weird tastebuds…" He says, taking a sip of champagne.

Ignis scolds the Lucian prince. "Oh no, that's not what I meant…!" Prince Prompto says, holding his hands up in surrender. His face had flushed red a few moments before.

"It's just… It kind of smelled a bit like bitter almonds at first?" He explains. " Then was really bitter; it stung a bit and it was kind of overpowering at first, but I guess it was there to balance out the tartness, aha.." He raises the fork to his mouth, his head swaying a bit.

"Bitter almonds…?" Noctis repeats, scraping the sauce on his plate with a fork. "Funny; I didn't smell anything like that…"

_ 'And I'm sure that we never intended to have the dessert taste _ bitter _ ,' _ Ignis thought to himself. A worrying thought comes to his mind, as he sees Prompto bring a hand to his forehead. "Your Highness, are you feeling alright?" The advisor asks, dread creeping up on him.

Prince Prompto nods his head, the action causing him to blink rapidly as he sways in his seat. "I'm… I'm fine," He replies, breathing heavily. "I just got.. a bit dizzy, don't worry—"

Suddenly, his body tilts to one side and falls, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

As soon as Prince Prompto fell, Noctis leaned across the table to grab his hand. "Hey—!" His aborted shout cut off when the prince hit the ground, accompanied with the clatter of his seat.

"_ Your Highness! _" Ignis shouts in alarm, standing up. He immediately goes over to the foreign prince's side, kneeling over him. He was breathing fast and shallow, and his face had turned dark red. Noctis has arrived at his side, looking lost. "Get the paramedics, Noct." He instructs the prince, taking in his panicked and horrified expression.

As Noctis practically warps out of the room, the others have stood up and rushed to the fallen royal. Chancellor Izunia takes Prince Prompto's plate and sniffs it, his face turning dark. "Bitter almonds." He muses, a sinister smile on his face. "If I might be so bold, I believe this is _ not _ sugar; in fact, this white powder is most likely—"

"Poison…" King Regis finishes, looking grim as he clutches his cane.

Chancellor Izunia twirls a hand. "_ Potassium cyanide _ is my guess." He says, faking his casual behaviour. He turns to the king and says in a cheerful tone that doesn't match his words. "But Your Majesty, someone tried to _ kill our prince _! I do hope you will find who's responsible." He takes out a mobile phone, pinning the king with a look.

"Emperor Verstael Besithia wishes no harm to befall his beloved son, as do the entirety of Niflheim." He says, a vague threat underlying his words. King Regis nods at him, face set in a heavy frown. "I promise we will find the ones responsible."

Chancellor Izunia studies him a bit more before smiling menacingly. "Thank you _ gracefully _, Your Majesty." He simpers, bowing with a flourish. "Please take care of our dear prince, as I have to inform the Emperor of the… drastic turn this dinner has taken." He strode out the room, just as the Citadel's doctors rushed in. Prince Noctis was right behind them, looking exhausted.

"He has been poisoned—by what is most likely _ postassium cyanide _ that has been laced in his food." Ignis informs one of the doctors. The doctor nodded as the others loaded prince Prompto onto a stretcher, and he followed them as they took him out of the room. Ignis' eyes followed the procession with worry.

Noctis stood next to him, breathing heavily. "What the fuck." Noctis whispers. King Regis was talking to Clarus, dispatching orders to find the culprit who tried to poison the Niflheim prince.

"Indeed." Ignis replied back, feeling his hands shake.


End file.
